She's back
by MollyMonicA
Summary: After years Robyn Arlington has arrived back in Mystic Falls. But this vampire has a few secrets. Will she and Damon be able to rekindle their never ending love for each other, or is all this chaos to much? Damon/OC
1. Chapter 1

Damon's POV

I never thought that she'd be back to Mystic Falls. Not after everything that happened anyway. I know that the whole town will be gawking at her, she is a member of one of the founding families after all. But there she was chatting it up with Sherieff Forbes, Carol Lockwood and Mayor Lockwood. She was wearing skinny jeans, black pump, knee high boots, a plain white tee shirt and an Armani 3/4 sleeve cropped jacket. That was her style, it always had been. "Damon, Mason Lockwood is planning something, I overheard him talking to a deputy about it!" Stefan urgently stated. "Are you listening?" he said impatiently. Then he caught sight of the woman who I'd been staring at. "Is that Robyn? She's been gone for years," he muttered. I nooded absentmindely. "Oh, I don't believe you've met Damon Salvatore, he's head of the Founder's Concil!" Liz Forbes walked Robyn over to Stefan and I. She smirked. "Oh, yes I have met Mr. Salvatore!" she stated studying my facial expression. "Really now?" Liz inquired. "Yes, we went to college together! Nice to see you again Damon," she fakely smiled. "Well, I'll leave you two to be catch up with each other!" Liz walked away to go find her daughter Caroline. "Well, well, well it's been awhile hasn't it Salvatore?" she wickedly smiled. "Mmmmhmmmm!" I answered with a smirk apearing on my face. "Nice to see you again, Stefan!" Robyn genuinly smiled. "You too, Robyn! Well I got to go find Elena!" and with that he walked off. "What are you doing here?" I slung an arm casually over her shoulders. "Is that really any of your buisness Damon?" she shrugged off my arm. "Well, this is my town after all!" I responded. She rolled her dark eyes and turned on her heel and waltzed off.

Robyn's POV

Why did Damon really need to know why I was here? Once an Arlington, like myself claims a territory they keep it for life. And Mystic Falls is my territory. I was walking back to the picnic tables, when I spotted a girl I had recently met, Caroline Forbes. I knew she was a vampire, I could sense it. "Hey Robyn!" she greeted me, "I kind of need your help with something . . . and it's big too!" she looked worried that I wouldn't aid her. "Sure, what is it?" "I know what you are," she began leading me into the woods. I nodded. "The mayor's brother Mason Lockwood is planning to take out Damon and Stefan with my mother's help and we need to save them," "Caroline!" a voice called. We looked over to see a human girl that looked almost exactly like that evil, manipulative brat Katherine. I restrained myself from attacking her, even though she's not Katherine just the doppelganger. Oh well . . . "Elena, this is Robyn Arlington! She's from the Arlington founding family," Caroline explained. "Oh, hello Robyn!" Elena was so sweet and nice, nothing like her ancestor. "Hello! Nice to meet you!" I smiled. "Uummm Elena, Robyn is a vampire too! So it'll be easier for us to get Stefan and Damon out," Caroline rambled. Elena looked surprised, but not scared. Caroline gave us the general overview on what her mother, Mason and the deputies were planning on doing to the Salvatore brothers. "Ok, Elena it'll be best if you go down first, to stall Sheriff Forbes, then Caroline and I will do a surprise attack!" I suggested. They agreed to it. We started off at human pace, which I hate! Once we ran to the underground dungeon thing, that Damon and Stefan were in, the girls and I were getting ready to execute our plan. "Well, well, well if it isn't Elena, Caroline and Robyn!" Mason Lockwood spoke from a nearby tree. "Caroline does your mother know what you are? And Robyn, what will the town think when I tell them that innocent, Robyn Arlington is actually a blood sucking demon and has been for centuries!" he smirked. "What would the town think of the Mayor's little brother actually becoming a maniac, fleabag every full moon?" I countered taking a step closer. I could sense something was weird about the Lockwood family, except for Carol, I just took a wild shot. He stalked off after I kneed him where the sun doesn't shine.

"Elena get out of the way!" Liz Forbes ordered aiming a gun directly at Damon's chest. "No!" she said folding her arms. Cue, Caroline and I. I attacked the guard closest to Damon, making him drop his wooden bullet filled gun in the process. I took a bite out of his neck and dropped him, turning to see Caroline doing the same to the other officer. Then there was, Liz watching in horror as her daughter exposed herself as one of 'us.' Damon continued to feed on the Sheriff I'd killed and Elena tried to help Stefan, but he didn't need animal blood, he needed human blood. "Mom?" Caroline called out. Liz only shook her head and Elena and I exchanged saddened glances. "You?" I heard Liz acknowledge me. "You're one of them too?" I nodded and dragged towards the officer even more. Damon had recovered and cleaned himself up, next thing I know is he has Sheriff Forbes up against a wall by her neck, ready to snap it like a twig. "NO!" Caroline shrieked crying even more now. "Damon!" Elena shouted and Stefan tried but he was too weak. "Why? She'll expose all of us!" I pulled him off of her and dragged him upstairs. I had humanity a little bit more than he did_, little_, not much more though. He gave me a weird look. "What was that for Robyn?" he hissed. "Caroline's my friend and it'd push her over the edge if you did that to her own mother. On top of everything else you've done to the poor girl!" I glared. "And how would you know that?" "She told me!" I stated simply. Then, Caroline, Elena, Stefan and a very reluctant Liz Forbes emerged. Caroline hugged me, as did Elena and Stefan. "Liz, you'll be staying with Stefan and I, at the boarding house," Damon demanded. Caroline looked to me as if would that be a good idea. I nodded solemnly. Once we got back to the boarding house, which still pretty much looked the same as it did in 1864, Damon escorted Liz down to the underground dungeon where she'll stay for a few weeks. "Thank you, Robyn!" I heard Elena from behind me. I smiled. "Don't mention it, Stefan's an old friend and Damon, well he is too I guess," I shrugged. "But, can I ask you a question?" "Sure, shoot!" I replied. "Why are you back in Mystic Falls?" "I'm trying to get away from . . . someone who isn't to pleased with me at the moment." I whispered. "What did you do?" she whispered back also. "Well, when I had just turned in 1773, I met another vampire. He had a brother, that wasn't a really good person and I wiped out a whole town of 12,000 people in a day. Then I killed his vampire followers or whatever and locked the brother up in secluded tower in England, that nobody knows that exists and now he's out and trying to get me!" I concluded, while Damon and Stefan reentered the room. "What!" Damon asked almost not believing me. I got up and headed to the front door, "Yeah well I got to go home! Bye, nice meeting you Elena, Caroline and nice seeing you Stefan. Damon." I announced, then walked to my all black, tinted Lexus IFA. "Why didn't you tell me?" I heard Damon behind me. "Because you would've wanted to protect me and I don't need saving, nor did I ever."

The next morning, I changed into dark wash skinny jeans, a loose fitting layered light blue tank top and black Converse. I had stayed up all night unpacking; the old place still looked the same. It was a mansion, with a long winding driveway and steel gates in the front to prevent intruders. I had renovated it into a more 21th century mansion, rather than a 17th century one. I turned around to come face to face with none other than Damon. "Hey sexy!" he smirked. "How'd you know I was here?" I questioned. "I forced Caroline and Elena to tell me," he leaned up against the doorway into the parlor, "Besides you're so predictable!" he walked behind me. "And you're on private property!" I declared. "Get out!" "Why? Remember how much fun we used to have? All those summer nights . . . "he reminisced. "Oh, but what about when you'd leave me for Katherine?" I added in. He scoffed, "She was nothing compared to what you offered," he placed his hands on my hips. I began to place pictures that were framed on bookshelves. "Who's the kid?" he snatched one out of the box. "Why do you need to know?" I argued. "Because Stefan put me in charge of watching you!" "Well, tell your brother thanks, but no thanks!" I tried to reach the picture. "Well, both Caroline and Elena agreed on it, so deal with it Princess!" he sat it down. "So is he yours?" he pointed to the picture of the adorable olive skinned, dark brown eyes and very dark hair haired 3 1/2 year old in he picture. "What's it to you?" I stopped thinking about the cute little boy and focused my attention on Damon. "Just answer it," he rolled his eyes annoyed. "Yeah, he is. That's my son Lucian." I glared back at Damon. "Wow! How long have you had him?" Why is he so suddenly interested in my life? "Since he was born in 1770!" I stated. "So you turned him?" "No, I didn't have to heart to do it, so Lexi did it for me and Bree and Emily Bennett put a spell on him so he wouldn't feel a thing," I smiled proud of my cute little toddler. "I'm assuming he feeds on animals?" "Mmmhmmm!" I sighed. "And before you ask, he's in another state, far away from here," I sighed disappointed that I couldn't hold my little guy in my arms right now. "I'll get him back for you!" Damon said hugging me . . .


	2. Chapter 2

**Damon's POV**

I left go of Robyn in my arms. Not that I wanted to. Her son looked almost exactly like her, dark almost black hair, big dark brown eyes and olive skinned. I assumed he was away somewhere to keep him out of danger. That must be painful, to be forced to put your child somewhere else.

Robyn looked up at me, before pushing herself off and walking back over to the box to put up more pictures of Lucian. "So, how come you never told me about your kid in 1864?" I questioned. "Come on Damon, would you really want a girlfriend with a vampire toddler?" she sighed, before setting another picture down. "How is he? Like what does he like to do?" I asked. "Lucian likes to play baseball and soccer, he likes reading too . . . "she trailed off into her own little world.

She looked over at me and leaned on a doorway, "What's with the sudden interest in my life now anyway?" she smirked and cocked an eyebrow. I shrugged. "I guess I should know about whom I'm protecting," I answered back also smirking. "But tell me more about who you're running from?" I sat on the arm of a plush, leather couch. "He's an extremely old and unbelievably ruthless original vampire," she said. "Name?" "Klaus," she replied, obviously expecting the strange look on my face.

"Oh no," I groaned running an exasperated hand through my hair. "Yeah, I know. Trust me it's not fun!" she rubbed her face with her hands. "We need to get to my house, now!" I didn't give her time to respond, before yanking her by the arm and running at vampire speed to the boarding house.

**Robyn's POV**

"Is there a particular reason you almost ripped my arm out of the socket?" I complained. "Stefan!" Damon shouted. Stefan came down with Elena in tow. "We have a problem!" he began. "The vampire that Robyn pissed off is Klaus!" Stefan looked over with a mixture of shock and concern, as did Elena. "Why is that such a big deal?" I waited for a reply. "Because . . . he's after me too," Elena finally spoke up.

"You? Why?" "It has something to do with being a doppelganger of Katherine," she sat down on the sofa. "When was the last time you saw him, Robyn?" Stefan asked. "I think it was in July 2009 in San Francisco," "And when did you start running away from him?" Damon finished. "When he got out of the tower in 1905!" Yeah, a long time right? "Wow," was all I heard. Suddenly, my Mytouch 4G, started vibrating. "Hello?" I answered, already knowing that it was Lexi. "Hey Robyn, Lucian wanted me to call you so he could say hi!" she handed the phone to my little baby. "Mama!" he exclaimed. I smiled. "Who's that?" Stefan wondered aloud. Damon of course already knew.

"It's her son," he never took his eyes off me. "Since when does Robyn Arlington have a child?" Stefan scoffed. "Since about 1773," Damon announced. "And she must be hiding him from Klaus. How old is he?" "3 1/2," Damon nodded. "Hi buddy!" "I wanna come see you!" "Maybe later, I wanna see you too!" "Auntie Lexi wants to talk now! Bye Bye!" he said and handed the phone back to one of my best friends. "Before you ask, he's great! But, I need to put him down for his nap. Bye!" "Bye!" I responded before hanging up. I turned around to see Stefan in total shock. "Yeah, I know. No one thought I'd actually be a mom, but I have been for centuries!" "Do you have pictures?" Elena asked excitedly. "Of course!" I grinned.

She jumped up and practically ran to my cell phone and I began flipping through the gallery of a million Lucian pictures. "Aawww he's so adorable!" Elena gushed. "Thank you!" I smiled so proudly of my little boy. "What's his name?" "Lucian Jacob Arlington!" I stated. I spotted Damon actually smiling over my little man.

"So how are we going to protect Elena and Robyn?" Stefan began. "Before you start arguing about being independent and not needing protection, yes you do!" he said once I was going to open my mouth to protest. Not going to happen. "I call Robyn duty!" Damon grinned. "Fine, Caroline, Damon and Tyler will be with Robyn. Alaric, Bonnie and I will be with Elena! Everybody good with that?" Everyone agreed. Me, Caroline and Bonnie had planned to go to the mall, but Damon insisted that I be with him. "So, can you explain to me why you hate me so much?" Damon asked. "You left me for Katherine, you chose Katherine over me and did I mention the part about you saving Katherine but not me from that burning building?" I remarked sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes, "Alright, you have a point! But Katherine left a few weeks ago!" he pleaded. "Oh really? The why is she right over there?" I pointed across the street from where we were walking. And sure enough there she was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Damon's POV**

I watched as Robyn eyed Katherine like a hawk. Those two never got along, mainly because Robyn knew that I wanted to be a vampire like Katherine, who in turn agreed to make me one. Robyn had refused, so to be with the two women I loved most in the world I allowed Katherine to turn me. I know Katherine is running from Klaus as well. "Hello Damon," Katherine waltzed up to us. "If it isn't Miss. Arlington, back in town to wreak havoc I assume?" She grinned as Robyn tried to keep her temper in check.

"What could you possibly want?" Robyn hissed. "I came back to be with my favorite bad boy," her eyes wouldn't leave Robyn, as she wrapped her arms around my torso. "Oh, Robyn dearest, I heard that someone is looking for you," Robyn stormed off I'm guessing back to her house. Why did Katherine have to come back to Mystic Falls right when Robyn and I could possibly reconcile?

Katherine turned to me. "Well I must be going, tell Stefan I said hi!" and with that she disappeared into the crowd. I began to walk to the Arlington Mansion, which was right next to the Lockwood's.

**Robyn's POV**

How dare that spiteful little bitch Katherine? Damon will probably fall for all her tricks and schemes, like he usually did back in 1864. I sighed to myself. I went downstairs to the cellar, but now it mostly contained blood and a dungeon of to the side. I grabbed a blood bag and poured it into a crystal glass.

"You okay?" a voice said from behind me. "Yeah Damon, I'm fine!" I gulped down half the glass. I felt him walk up behind me and wrap his arms around my size 0 waist. "Don't let her get to you," he mumbled nuzzling his face into the crook of my neck. I leaned my head back onto his shoulder, releasing a tired sigh in the process. I felt hi give me kisses starting at my collarbone and leading up to my jaw.

He captured my lips with his own, then we heard glass break from upstairs. My eyes went wide and Damon put a hand over my mouth. We raced upstairs but the intruder was already gone. Whoever it was knew that I was back and wasn't happy about it. "Human," I stated I could smell the scent they left. Damon nodded; "It's not safe for you here, Robyn" My eyes gazed over where the person had previously been. "You have to come stay with me and Stefan," "But this is my home!" I protested.

"I don't care!" he stated harshly and went upstairs, while I followed. He grabbed my Louis Vuitton suitcases and grabbed the clothes out of my closet and stuffed them in there. "Go get your other stuff!" he ordered, while getting my makeup case and heading into the bathroom. Luckily I only got the pictures unpacked; the only furniture in the house was from 1864.

I made sure to get every one of my pictures and put them in my other suitcases. Within fifteen minutes, we had everything packed and loaded into my car and Damon's. I drove after Damon back to the boarding house. "Stefan!" Damon shouted once more. I used my vampire hearing to listen for any sign of him. After 30 seconds, I picked up on him and Elena in his bedroom.

"I think he might be a little _preoccupied," _I raised an eyebrow smirking and giggled at Damon's disguised face. We loaded up all of my stuff in a guest room that was right next to Damon's. "Maybe we should be a little preoccupied too Robyn!" Damon toyed with a lock of my dark brown hair. "Ha ha, I don't think so!" I opened the door to my 'new' room and was about to go in before Damon stepped in the way.

"I'm tired Damon," I rolled my eyes. "I know, I also know that you have been having nightmares about Klaus," he sat on the edge of the bed.

"How'd you know?" I questioned. "Last night I read your dreams while you were sleeping," he flipped through an issue of Vogue, like getting inside of people's thoughts was normal. Well, it is for a vampire.

"Your point?" I was getting irritated. "You need to have someone be with you, number one for your safety and number two so that you don't freak out and go out and kill anybody!" he said proudly. I groaned in frustration and joined him on the bed laying on my side, facing away from him.

A strong arm, clad with a black shirt that was folded up at the forearm draped across me. I drifted off to sleep . . .

"_No please stop! Don't hurt him!" I screamed begging on my knees in front of a figure with a little boy. I realized the little boy was Lucian. _

"_You must pay for what you did and all the pain you caused! You brought this on yourself, and now Lucian will have to pay for your decisions!" the figure bellowed._

_The toddler began to cry. With tears streaming down my face I tried once more to ask for forgiveness. "I never meant to hurt anybody; I thought that the world would be better off without the pain you caused!" _

"_I don't care!" he hissed and brought a stake down into my stomach._

_I was barely conscious and looked over to see a stake being brought down on Lucian as well._

"_Nooooo!" I screamed._

I felt a hand cover my mouth and roll me over to face them. "Sshhh! Robyn its okay, don't be scared. It's me Damon," Damon whispered gently.

I opened my tightly shut brown eyes and looked up to meet his blue ones. I then realized that was kicking and trying to scream, but they were being muffled by his hand. I stopped once I realized that I was doing it and tears fell down my face. He pulled me into a hug as I wiped the tears away. "I guess you know about the nightmare I was having?" I sniffed. "Yeah. He won't ever do that to you or Lucian," he kissed my forehead.

Just then, Elena and Stefan rushed into the room. "What happened?" Elena asked. "Robyn had a bad dream, but it's alright now!" Damon pulled an arm over my shoulders and I rested my head on his chest.

"Ok," Stefan said in an unsure tone and closed the door behind him and Elena. This is going to be a long day . . .


	4. Chapter 4

**Damon's POV**

Robyn is finally sleeping peacefully. Now here I am, stroking her long dark brown locks and gazing at her. I must admit she's gotten sexier since the last time I saw her, and she was hot then too! I just wish she'd understand that I don't want Katherine anymore, I want her. I don't care if she has a child, okay I do, but I can deal with it for her sake. She rolls over in her sleep now facing me and her eyes flutter open. "Hey," I whisper touching her cheek. "Hi," she yawns and cuddles even closer to me. She glances over to the open window and already knows what time it is. "I need a shower!" she announces and hops off the bed and rummages through the drawers for her pajamas. She grabs a plain white tee shirt and grey short shorts. "Need any help?" I grinned slyly. "Ha ha, no thanks," she shuts and locks the door behind her.

A half hour later I hear her come out of her room and come down the grand staircase, a pair of black and hot pink Nike's in her hand. "Damon, I'm getting sort of thirsty so I'm going hunting," she said not glancing up. I saw Elena and Stefan come into the living room behind her. "You're into animals now?" I questioned. "Pfft," she scoffed. "Not a chance! There's always some idiot runner in the woods late at night!" she replied.

"So you're like Damon?" Elena asked timidly.

**Robyn's POV**

I hate it when people get scared of what I am. I nodded,"Well, I better be going, see you later!" I called before dashing out and down the deserted street.

The only light was form the moon; I could see the outline of a person walking down the street. Now, time to execute my regular plan of attack. I suddenly, collapsed and faked stopped breathing. "Miss? Miss? Are you okay?" the stranger asked me, I could hear the hint of panic in his voice.

I groggily set up, "Oww my head hurts," I grasped the back of my head. "Here let me help you up," he offered picking me up. "Thanks," I smiled to what seemed to him genuinely. "It's fine, have you eaten today?" he was concerned. "Not really, maybe you could help me with that?" I smirked seductively. Boy, this kid was gullible.

He led me to his car, in the woods. "Mystic Grill okay?" "Not, really but you are!" I leapt up and grabbed his head and sunk my fangs down into his neck and drank. After I was done, I had to compel him. "A wolf attacked you, drive to the nearest hospital and get checked out," I compelled.

After I made sure he'd driven off, I ran off to the Salvatore boarding house. I made my way to the door, before I heard someone clear their throat behind me to get my attention. "Ahem!" I ignored the person already knowing who it was. "Wow, Robyn is still a rude, disrespectful little bitch!" Katherine sneered.

"No, just to the manipulative whores like you!" I stared back. "What happened to us? We used to be best friends, then came the Salvatore's and the rest is history isn't it?" she leaned against a column of the house. "Do yourself a favor and don't push me over the edge!" I took a step closer to her.

She took a step back; she knew what would happen if I didn't keep my anger in check, I'd be too dangerous for her to escape from. "Alright, I just came by to tell you that I'm forced to work with you for the time being," she explained.

"What do you mean?" I glared. "Klaus," she whispered. "Oh yeah, heard something about you being in serious trouble with him. Good luck with that!" I turned to walk into the mansion like house.

"I have information on him Robyn! This is to keep both of us safe and Elena!" she pleaded. "I'm listening" "He managed to release another tomb of vampires somewhere in Minnesota. He has them working for him and some humans too," she took a breath. "I found a few in town already, but they won't come after you!" she stopped waiting for me to respond.

"Do these tomb vampires remember what I did back in 1773? I destroyed a whole town with over 12,000 people in it!" "I overheard form one of them that they plan to take Stefan or Damon knowing that you and I will go after them! Then, I'm assuming Klaus will come after us," she finished.

"How do I know that I can trust you?" I challenged her. "I'm not messing around when it comes to Klaus he killed Katarina's family, remember! He will pay for what he' done!"

"Fair enough. Will you be staying here?" I guess she was hoping I'd be moved by her reasoning for wanting Klaus dead, will I'm not. "I guess so," she replied. "Ok, follow me, I'll let Damon know."

I walked up to his room with Katherine at my heels. "Damon?" I knocked. "Come in," I heard him say. "What's she doing here?" he sneered at Katherine. "She's agreed to help us with Klaus and she has valuable information," I said laying down next to him on the bed. As Katherine explained, I found myself believing her more and more until I was certain she was telling the truth.

"Alright," Damon answered warily. "Take the bedroom above the parlor. She nodded. "Did you scare her?" he smiled down at me. "Maybe," I shrugged pecking him on the tip of his nose. We drifted off to sleep, with his arm around my waist and my head on his shoulder.


End file.
